


Peter & Ned Make a Steve Rogers Fancam

by rainbowrabblerouser



Series: shitposting as prose [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Everyone has ADHD, Fix-It, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Memes, POV Steve Rogers, Pre-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Pre-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Say So by Doja Cat, made by Peter and Ned, set to, the gang watches a Steve fancam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:15:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23883640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowrabblerouser/pseuds/rainbowrabblerouser
Summary: The Avengers show Steve a "Say So" fancam that Peter and Ned made.
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Clint Barton & Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark & Thor, Steve Rogers & Avengers Team, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: shitposting as prose [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1721350
Kudos: 43





	Peter & Ned Make a Steve Rogers Fancam

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I made the video.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrpP2u73Vhg

Steve walks through the hall and hears laughter throughout.

“Holy shit!” 

Clint’s yelling echoes as he gets closer to the common room.

“W-w-wait, wait, wait! Rewind it!”

Bruce was laughing the loudest he had ever heard him.

Steve felt himself smile before he knew it. His friends were happy.

That’s what mattered.

“What’s so funny?”

His friends all froze.

They were all on the couch, surrounding the TV, watching a video...of him?

“Check what Peter and his friend made!”

Steve scoffed. “Was it with the gal?”

“No, the boy! The girl drew you though!”

Tony pointed at the already framed portrait of Steve, looking sad.

Steve made a mental note to speak to her and see if she’s all right.

“Impressive!” Thor said as he scooted over to get the remote. “Now, put it back on!”

Natasha pressed play and the video resumed.

It was….loud.

“Bass boosted” was what Peter called it.

The audio vibrated through the couch and the display was what appeared to be a compilation of him falling over and punching people set to “Say So” by Doja Cat. (“Odd artist name, Peter”)

“How the hell did the kid get access to the footage?”

“He’s smart. Hacked it. Also, some of these were leaked by SHIELD.”

“I didn’t realize we were recording!”

“Been keeping a nanny cam on Point Break since day one. Remember that time we lost him in the supermall? Yeah, that’s how we found him.”

“Oh, I just thought it was luck.”

Thor got lost easily despite being a very noticeable guy.

See, Bruce suspected that he had ADHD too. All of them did.

Peter once joked that the A in “Avengers” also stood for ADHD.

Thor would wander a lot and get distracted or lost in his head, so Bruce would have to hold his hand to keep him close by (also they both liked it). It was either that or have one of those child leashes on him. Tony even got them custom made with the logo.

The video kept going on.

The part where he jumped out of the elevator in 2014 was there and it synced with the beat. Man, the kids must have a lot of time on their hands.

Steve sat down next to Tony and slumped in.

“Oh, wow. So I’m just a meme?”  
  


Tony had taught him what those were. They had had memes since their formation.

It was like fan mail. He used to get that.

But these were worse than fan mail.

People sending them weird shit and people saying mean things when they meant the opposite. Like those mean tweets. 

“I hate him so much I want to take his kneecaps” was supposed to be a compliment and appraisal? There were more obscene ones.

“Yes I do the cooking, yes I do the cleaning”

What?

Peter explained that it was from a song. Steve liked Nicki Minaj. 

She’s honest.

“I want him to step on my throat and spit in my mouth”

Okay?

“I want him to rip me in two”

He already had Tony.

“Rip my intestines out and use them to hang me daddy use my clit as a punching bag I’ll thank you yes I’m on my knees whatever you want sir”

Huh?

“Hit me like a freight train Captain I want him to rail me so hard”

Oh, God.

"suplex me into a concrete wall captain"

  
Wait, is that Tony's account?

“Are he and Tony….y’know….”

Yes, they are.

Steve would never get it.

Yeah, he had a nice ass, but must he really be an inter-generational sex symbol?

Apparently so.

He glanced at the video and laughed as the part where they fight in the airport plays.

Of course, the kid ended the video with him getting the jump on Steve.

Yeah, that is Tony’s boy.

Tony was laughing the loudest.

Steve punched him in the arm and texted Peter an ominous: “...”

He had told him once that ellipses scare the living hell out of his generation. So was proper grammar. And using emojis for their intended purpose.

He should take a damn class on Modern Stuff. But Tony was already his live-in professor and lover. And the kid spoke in pop culture references. 

So he was covered. 

Steve felt Tony lean on him and he put him around Tony to hold him close.

“Come on, it’s funny, Steve!”

Tony kissed his cheek and played with Steve’s left hand.

The ring on his finger shined more than anything he had ever seen.

“All right. It’s kind of funny.”

He held Tony closer as they started it up again.

Anything to see them happy.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I made the video a real thing.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SrpP2u73Vhg


End file.
